Life's a Boredom
by RolanX8
Summary: It been 3 years after Sasori had move away from Konoha. But now he is back! And new problems are heading his way! Sakura had a new boyfriend. Is Sasori able to win her heart yet again? Or will he end up loosing her for good? Sequel to Collage Love
1. The Red Head is back!

**Life's a boredom**

_The principal came into the room and held up the paper. He read the paper "It seem that your classmate 'Sasori Akasuna' has move to a different city." Those words caught her attention and she look at the empty desk. "It seem that he wanted to say goodbye to you all but couldn't. Now that is gone. I hope you all have a great time here"_

He walk down the side walk looking around and smile 'Man, how long has it been? Ever since I've gone back here' Looking around the place. 'Things have change' He made a smile again and began walking. The boy was tall, red head, and was carrying a long case that had held something. He stop and look at the building. It was the Konoha college. He scratch his head and walk through the gate. He knows that they were not here. It has been 3 years after the moving, he sigh and enter the school, kids were staring at him thinking 'Who is he?' He just kept smiling and moving on. Seeing all of the old teacher and room made him think of all the old times he had fun here. One of the teacher came out and yell at him "HEY YOU!" He look back and smile (Yet again) 'Sheesh, that old hag is still the same as always' She frown at him and yell again "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Another teacher came out and said "Now now, there must be a reason why." He look at the boy and ask "What is the name?"

He rub his head and reply "Sasori, Sasori Akasuna" Then left the building. They gasp and look at each other, "Has he really came back?"

He sigh and look around. His eyes widen when he saw one of his friends. He had blond hair and it was still the same as it was. He smile and walk away. The blond kid eyes widen and look at the spot where Sasori was standing. But he wasn't there anyway 'Was it just my imagination?'

"Oi! Deidara!... Hey! Are you even listening? Hello!! Blonde!!" Deidara snapped back and answer "What?"

"Jesus, I thought you were gonna go all emo on me"

His mouth drop and said "WHAT!?"

He just chuckle and began to laugh.

Sasori had been walking around the city for many hours now and he still haven't found what he was looking for. He yawn and blink 3 times. The fourth time he blink, he saw a beautiful girl in very pinkish clothes. She had pink hair, green eyes, and a smile of an angel. Sasori chuckle and left. 'Well that's done. 3 more to go. I just hope I make it in time.'

At the cafe he look through the windows finding 2 kids. 1 had long beautiful blue hair and the other 1 had spike up orange hair with piercing on his face. 'Oh, I guess those 2 are getting a long with each other.' He sigh and walk away. The boy look outside the window and raise an eyebrow, he lost the attention and look back at her.

He walk around the city once more to find the last person he's looking for. A girl with long blond hair walk past by him. She didn't notice who he was and kept on walking. He look back and his eyes widen. It was her, he haven't seen her in a long time either. They met each other once in a while back then, but wasn't in person. He lower his head and raise them up. Walking away thinking 'Well, that was the last one. I guess I better get going before it gets dark' Running back home.

He sigh and opens the door. His parent was now old and not very much of a parent. His hatred for his parent has change. Since their not so young anymore, he have to take care of them. He look around the house, it didn't change as much but it did got a little cleaner. Sasori went up stairs and gone to his room. His room was clean too. But the puppets remains on the wall. He took one of them off and look at it. The puppet was all fill with dusk and spider webs. He sigh again and began to clean off all the stuff off the puppet. 'Maybe I should show myself... But not now'

To be continued...


	2. Old City, New Life

**Life's a Boredom**

The sun came up and shine through the windows and to his eyes. He slowly open his eyes and got out of the bed. He yawn and look outside 'Man, this place never look more horrible.'

He ran out of the house and to the city.

He quickly stop as he got to the building. He look at it and sigh 'Man, can't believe I even join this place.' The sign had said 'Sword Master.' He sigh "Stupid teacher made me go over here." Started walking into the building. They all stare at him as he raise an eyebrow. One of them yell out "WHO ARE YOU?" He didn't say anything but just sit down. Then many of the kids start yelling at him.

"OLD MAN! WHO ARE YOU?" That caught the attention and he reply "Aren't you guys supposed to be practicing? Oh and I'm 21........ I'm not that old you know!"

"Well, the new teacher was suppose to show up, but he's late."

He raise and eyebrow

"Yea, I guess he chicken out" The kids started laughing. He stand up and answer "Well you guys better start getting your guts up cause once you go through me. You'll see hell." He made a smirk as the kids shiver.

2 Hours later

"Well, your lesson now is over. See you tomorrow." He made a smile and walk out of the dojo. He put on his hat and began walking down the sidewalk. Look at the other side of the sidewalk he see Deidara picking a fight on some gang.

"DEIDARA! IT BEEN WEEKS AND YOU STILL OWN US!"

"I OWN YOU NOTHING BITCH!" He stab him with his elbow and ran away.

Sasori just stare at him running as the others chase after him. He sigh and look in front of him, it was Sakura who was coming his way. She was with Zen who is cheerfully as always. He pull down the hat a little more and walk right past them. She had stop and look back 'Huh? That's weird, I thought I saw someone.'

"Oi! Sakura, Sakura!" Zen said trying to get her attention. She snap back and made a smile then ran back to Zen. They both began walking again.

He sigh as a voice came up "Sasori?" He look up and it was....... "Itachi?" He reply back.

Itachi was a lot taller now, he still have that long ponytail style he use back in college. "So I guess you decided to move back to Konoha huh?"

"Yeah I guess so" He rub his head and look at him "Geez, did you gotten cleaner or something?"  
Itachi made a smile which had creep Sasori out "OH MY GOD! DID YOU JUST SMILE!??!" A ? flew upon Itachi as he answer "What?"

"Y-YOU JUST SMILE! THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT! YOUR BETTER OFF ALWAYS GETTING PISS OFF!" Itachi sigh and said "Things have change man, but I guess you still haven't change"

He made a nervous smile and began to make a little laugh "Well, you know, this and that."

"So what time did you came?"  
"Yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yes, yesterday." Itachi rub his head "Did you tell anyone yet that you have came home?"

"Nope" He sigh "So I guess you didn't heard the news huh?"

"What news?" Itachi look up in the skies for a while and reply "Sakura have a boyfriend now."

"Yea and?" His eyes widen "Shouldn't you be more a little surprise? I mean, you were the one who gave her the meaning of love in the first place"

"I did?" He put his hand on his face and moan "Come on! What if I told you that their fiancée? What does that do?"

"F-f-f-fi-fia-fia-fia-fian-fi-fi-fianc-fiancee-f-f-f-fiancée?" He raise and eyebrow and moan again "Let me guess, you don't even know what that mean, huh?"

"Nope, not at all"

"They are gonna get marry" That word made his eyes widen "Huh? When is the wedding?"

"In 12 month" He rub his head "Meh, I can't do anything about that."

"Why can't you? She can call off the wedding anytime. You still got times."

"Its Zen isn't it?"

"...... Yeah, how you know?"

"I just saw her and him while I pass by. They seem happy. So it would be bad to interfere." He made a smile but a little drop of tear fell down his cheeks. Itachi step up and punch him "Idiot! When you move out of Konoha, she had been saying that you will come back some day. She prays for that everyday."

He put his hand on his cheeks and yell "Then what? Everything change after Zen came and became her roommate?" Itachi gasp "How did you know that?"  
"I stay in chat with Irene while I was away" He pick Sasori up and gave him another punch "Punch many times as you want, but it's not gonna help." He stands up and walk away. He saw a person who was standing there. It was Konan who was surprise to see him there. He made a smile as she ran to him and gave him a hug. He push her away saying "You heard everything didn't you?"

"You idiot! Itachi is right, she been praying that you will come back someday."

"So your on with him too, huh? Like Itachi said too, things have change. If you want to know why I don't go after her anymore." They stood there in silent. "Its because of this" He show them his injure arm "The doctor said that I might not ever use this arm ever again. This happens 2 years ago, last year I had an injure leg which the doctor also said it could never be use again. He said I must not use them again until they are heal." Konan gasp and little tears came out. Sasori walk away in pain. Itachi sigh. Konan came over and slap him "He just came back, just don't tell him the news that fast!"

"He should know. Cause its his own fault to start anyway!"

"Well I just hope he's going to be okay."

To Be Continued.......

---

RolanX8: 3

Zen: no fair!

RolanX8: ?

Zen: why! Me!

RolanX8: huh?

Zen: you made me! Her! Boyfriend! Wtf! If you didn't do it I already have it!

RolanX8: this is a fan fiction so shut the hell up

T.K: He is right you know, its just fan fiction =P

Zen: Its just mess up! Why me! Can't you take yourself

RolanX8: NEVER!!!!!

Sasori: Wait wait wait........ How the hell did I!?!? The person in this story who is flexible and have great fighting style. Gets an injure arm and leg?!

RolanX8: IDK =P you got own by some big dude lol ;D, he have muscle :O

Sasori: .... What the hell? That doesn't make sense at all!!

RolanX8: Anyway... Review please!


	3. A Surprising Meeting

**I – DO – NOT – OWN – NARUTO**

---

He sighs as he walked through the crowds. As he walked, not noticing, he accidentally bumps into someone....

"Hey idiot, watch where you're going!" He yelled at Sasori..... he just stared at him...... ".... Ah! Sasori, how are you doing you little bitch!"

"Well that's Hidan for you..." He chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?!?"

"No, no nothing, by the way, is Deidara with you?" Sasori asked, it took him some minutes until he finally remembers... "I do not know! He ran off somewhere!"

He sigh and walk away "Well that didn't helped at all, but thanks anyway, it was nice seeing you again Hidan. See you later!!" Hidan just watched him went off somewhere else and sigh.

He looks around seeing Deidara... in another fight.... again! He sighs and came up to him, "Oi! You shouldn't be fighting that much Deidei." he made a smirk (Sasori use to call him that to get on his nerve)

"MY NAME IS NOT DEIDEI BITCH!" He yelled at him "Wait... The only person who calls me that is… Sasori"

He just smiled

"Oh, Sasori, how you doing?" Patting him on the back, then slap him, "And don't you dare call me Deidei ever again!" He laughed and rubs his cheek "You know, you couldn't just punch me, but it look like you just slapped me, like a girl." His face turned red and punched him.

"Now that's more like it Deidei"

"Stop calling me Deidei!"

"Oh and by the way, how is your relationship with Irene?" He asked with a smirk. Deidara had turned fully red, like a blossom of red cherries. Sasori giggled as Deidara try to punch him. But all of his single punch missed.... Sasori was too fast for his punch. Soon, Deidara have gotten tired and stop "Hey, you're tired already? Come on! We're just getting started!" He wipe the sweat from his face and said "Let's stop, I'm don't have that much stamina anymore man."

He raised an eyebrow "What do you mean? Are you saying you gotten fat!?"

It raised up Deidara's anger bar, he punch him again, and this time it hit! Sasori fell on to the empty boxes and began to laugh. Deidara soon laugh with him...

**6 P.M**

Sasori yawned as he look around, people was about to leave the park. He sighed, heard a thumping sound and look to his right. It was Sakura, she was in shock, and Sasori did nothing but just raise his hand up and said "Hey Sakura. Long time no see?" He then stood up, but was quickly attacked by Sakura. She hugged him very tightly, "So I guess that's my greeting, being squeeze to death? Cause I can't breathe!" She quickly let go of him and apologize to him, a little tear came out of her eyes "It's just that, I was excited to see you when I heard the news that you came back to town."

He tilt his head a little "Who said that?"

"It was Konan and Itachi, of course."

He sighed "I should have guessed..."

"So how are you Sasori?"

Sasori look at her, her angel face has gotten more beautiful than ever, it was almost like he had fallen in love all over again... "I-I'm f-fine, thank you..." He said, trying to hide his blushing. "So I heard you have a fiancée..." She look at him, he seem sad "Yes... I do... How did you know?"

"I heard it from Irene during my time of studying and training. But she went a little too far by telling me what you said to me..." He giggled as he looks at her red face... She was embarrass that everything she had said to Irene, Sasori knows... she turns around, not trying to look at him face, he knew she was embarrass... it was obvious. He went over and hugged her, "I miss you during those times, Sakura"

"I miss you too Sasori." Sakura said, hugging him back.

"But seriously, why are all of the people I've known change so much? I mean, Itachi is actually smiling! Deidei is still the same as always, just his hair is longer. I'm cutting it when he is asleep!"

She giggled "Well maybe it's because you never change Sasori."  
"You got a point there!" He answered right back at her, "But Sakura, can you stop hugging me now? Soon you're going to crush my spine you know."

Sakura stopped "So sorry Sasori!"

"You also changed Sakura," he said to her, she just listened, "Your hair gotten longer, your attitude changed, you seem more nice than aggressive when I knew you."

"Well, everybody got to change sometime, Sasori."

"Yeah... I guess."

They talked and talked until it was 8 P.M, "Oh, Sakura, it's almost 9 P.M shouldn't you be going home? Your parent might be worry about you, you know."

"Ah! Thanks for reminding me Sasori! It was good to see you again; I hope to see you again too!"

"Then how 'bout Sunday here, 2 P.M?"

Sakura nodded: "Sure, I can go at that time."

"Okay! Then it's a date!"

"What?"  
"Nothing! You should be going Sakura!"

She yelp and look at the time, she groan and rushes to her house as fast as she could. He also walk back home, but instead, he walk to Deidara's. It never changed, still huge and rich as it is. Sasori walk up and knock on the door.

"Who is it?"  
"It's the barber! Coming to take your long hair away Deidei!" Sasori teased with a spooky voice. The only thing he got was a punch in the nose as a greeting welcome.

"Hey! I only have one nose you know!" Sasori grunted and he walked in, it was the whole gang here.

Hidan, Itachi, Pein, Konan, and Deidei were all here.

"What up fucker?" Hidan said to him, Hidan was still the same as always. "Well I am fine Hidan; you seem to never change at all, even your tongue of language is still the same."

"Well you know something bitches? I will never change!" Hidan then laughed, Konan sighed and told Pein to knock him out, which he did, Konan then smile at Sasori, he knew she was going to ask 'that' question... "So, Sasori, are you thinking about getting Sakura back?"

"Oh I knew you were going to ask that question."

"I know too!" She replied back to him.

"Well my answer is no," He answered back to her, they all went silent, suddenly all in rage. Itachi stood up and grab Sasori by his collar "What the fuck are you thinking Sasori?! I told you to change your fucking mind you shit head!"

Sasori slap Itachi's hand away from his. "Well I have a good explanation for you."

They began to listen.  
"It's a boredom when it comes to relationship. I never actually find anything to be fun when it comes to a relationship. So I guess... life is a boredom?" Sasori said to them, then coughed out the sentences that they did not heard, "And Zen already have a girlfriend."

"What?" The whole gang said

"Nothing, nothing, it's nothing; you don't have to worry about it." He made a nervous smile at them. "_Suspicious...__" _Konan mumbled

"Ah? Look at the time, I have to come home and take care of my parents, well, see ya later!" Sasori wave them goodbyes and ran all the way back to his house. He sighed, he knew it, all about it, yet he rejected it. Sasori was the one who planned it all out in the first place...

What had happen to Sasori? The mysteries of him will be explained on the next chapter!!

---

RolanX8: Thanks for reading and please review! **OR ELSE DIE!**

**Oh btw, this is a revised version _ since I notice how much error it had lol**


	4. Secret Revealed a Little DW

**The Park, 1:50 P.M**

Sasori yawned and look at the time, it seem like Sasori had come here 10 minutes early. Wonder why. "Actually, I want to know why I'm here this early, I should gotten more sleep." He mumbles to himself, "I guess I'll take a little nap." He yawns and closes his eyes for a little snooze.

**The Park, 1:55 P.M**

"Sasori… wake up!" A voice called to him, it sound familiar. He open his eyes slowly and look, it was Sakura. She then, smile at him, he smile back, "Why hello, Sakura."

She replies back with a hello. Sasori look at her, all dress up for some reason, he shrugged and sat down on the bench. Sakura follow and sit next to him.* He yawned, still half asleep, "So Sakura, how's life?"

"What?" She ask, confused. Sasori just giggled* "Naw, I'm just playing with you," he then stood up, told her to wait there for a moment, walk away and came back with ice-cream, he gave one to her.

"Oh thanks Sasori."

He said nothing but smiled.

"It's kind of funny…" She said… licking the ice-cream.

"Who, me or the ice-cream?" He replies back to her, Sakura chuckle a little, "I mean you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you came here ten minutes early, that's not like you back then."

"Oh, so you're saying I'm lazy to get here early eh?"

"Well… yeah, kind of."

They both laughed and went on talking to each other.

**Somewhere, 3:00 P.M**

"This sucks," a voice said.

"What sucks? Zen, you need to think before you say something."

"What? That's just a fragment; anyway, I know Sasori told me to pretend to be her boyfriend so she wouldn't feel lonely or heart broken or whatever he said, but it gone too far. I mean… marrying her? Natasha is going to be piss…" Zen said in a broken voice, "Irene! Why are you just standing there? You got to help me!"

Irene stood there and laughs at him, "It was your fault to actually do what he asks!"

"He didn't ask me! He forces me to do it!" A little tear came out of his eyes. *ring ring* _Ah! Speak of the devil, it's Natasha!_

"Hello, Natasha?"

"Hi…"

"Oh, what's wrong? You sound depress."

"Well… it's just that… are you cheating on me?"

Zen was already in a state of panic, "W-well, i-its n-not," before he really freak out, he came up with an idea, "Who told you that?"

"A kid with blond hair, he was six or so I guess," she said, sniffing.

…_T.K! That asshole! _"How can you believe a six year old kid? That's just stupid!"

Irene was in the corner, trying to keep her laughter in. Zen cover the phone and yell "It's was all your idea wasn't it?!" Irene then burst out of laughter.

He sighed and walk outside "Sorry, it was just all Irene's idea and her little brother."

"Huh? But, the kid even gave me proof."

"Proof, like a picture, really?"

"Yeah…"

"Photoshop…"

"Ah… sorry then…"

"It wasn't your fault, you're just paranoid."

"Yeah… I guess… sorry, I'll stop bothering you know" She said and hangs up.

Zen was in a cold sweat, and then went back inside; Irene was still laughing, "You know something? For a beautiful and cute girl like her, she pretty stupid outside of school!"

"Hey! Don't make fun of Natasha!"

Irene ignored him and kept on laughing.

**Another Place, 5:03 P.M**

"Wow, I just notice, it's five already," Sasori said, "how funny"

"Yeah, I guess we really did go a little crazy."

"A little crazy, you nearly broke my arm!"

"S-sorry!" She said, begging for forgiveness. Sasori just sigh, "How can I ever stay mad at you." Sakura smile at him, he smile back.

*ring ring* "Ah!" Sakura look at her cell phone, "It's my dad"

"Hello, dad? What do want?"

"Ah! Sakura, where are you?"

"…Shopping?"

"Well… please come back, we have something to announce to you!"

"O-okay…"

She sigh, "Sorry Sasori, but I have to go." Sasori look at her, she seem sad to go back, he just shrugged, went closer and gave her a kiss, "Don't want to keep him waiting Sakura"

She blushed, nodded, and ran back.

**Back Home, 5:21 P.M**

…

**To be continued!!**

---

RolanX8: LOL!!

Stars –

* I don't get it? He was already on the bench lol

* Hah! Sorry, but I just had to use giggle. =P

**Warning! The next thing has nothing to do with the series but all this happen in my head. So… it means… Dream Writing time!**

A dream, you know right? Where everything pops in your head, either great, crazy, or just a horrible nightmare, but the problem is, when you wake up, you tend to forget about it. Me? My dream stays with me, whether it's a nightmare or just a really crazy dream I had. I write them down whenever it's cool. And this is what I dream last night.

It was crazy, it seem just like my school. Wait no… it is my school! Back when I was in middle school… how funny. I walk around the place seeing how refreshing this school looks like, until I saw that passage. It was funny, even though I always see people entering it to go back home, I actually never went in it. It just looks very suspicious, kind of like a cave! I actually saw someone there, why, it was Adam! Heh… how funny, I feel gay to see him in a dream. But I came to him and he said, "Hey Roland, you want to come to my house today?"  
I nodded.

"Alright, wait, you've never been to my house right?"

I nodded.

"Then let's go thru this passage then!"

Oh, how great, I finally get to go thru this suspicious passage. By the time we enter and exit, I felt like we enter another world. There stood a wall, not very tall or short. Adam however, took the hard way and climbs the wall, even though there was a passage to go thru the wall right there. I just walk past and saw him jump down, "Let's go!"

We walk some more and yet another wall! The same thing happen again, he climb over the wall look back and yell "Roland! Throw me the ruffle!"

Ruffle? What? I look at my hand, woah! When did I bring ruffles with me? Oh well, I threw it to him and walk thru the passage. Adam then ran away, I don't know why, but I had a feeling to chase him since he stole my ruffle. Of course I chase him and we enter a church. Inside was very dark, but something I knew where he was, probably because of the ruffle shining at me. I caught him… he then laughed, sit down and threw me the ruffle, "Nah, you can keep it" I said and threw it back to him. "Thanks" He said

We then talk for a few minutes until the people came. They were rather… Asian I guess? I'm not being racist, since I am an Asian too, but they were being mean to Adam, maybe because he was Mexican? I don't know but they told us to get out, and so we did. Next thing we know, we were in a market, a rather… futuristic market. Everything seems so… awesome… or real… whatever.

We went and look at stuff when a man came at us and said "Say, are you kids hungry? Well there are free foods over there!"

Free food would mean Adam running over there, which he did. I sigh and went to where he is. The sign did say free… I guess… it said "Free Food, just don't take too much of the amount"

Wait… it means you can eat them for free but don't eat all of them? I think so…

Now… where was Adam? Oh, right he's over there, on a laptop? Wonder where that came from, behind Adam was a man saying "its 24.30"

He kept on repeating it until Adam said, "Okay! 24.30 I know!" The man then stops and look at him "What are you doing?"  
"I'm searching for the right one for my mom."

I came over where he is and look at the screen, "You spell Garden Grove wrong you idiot."

"S-shut up!"

**And that's where my dream end, I woke up before it was too hot in my room… ugh… sucks. Who turn on that damn heater anyway?**


End file.
